Dance with Deamons
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Harry goes to work for Hellsings. What happens? I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue. *Hides behind Luna*

Warnings: Mentions of murder,

AN: This is one that I have had for a while now. I hope you like. Please read and reveiw.

"Hey, Mate. You are looking good! What happened over the summer?" a flaming-haired flecked Weasel, as he and a bushy haired know-it-all barged into my compartment without so much as a by your leave. I didn't ever turn to look at them as they came in, just glancing at them from the window.

"My summer was different, as I got a job. Of course this was after my relatives were murdered, but you both would know all about that wouldn't you? I mean you both spent so much time together that you couldn't ever owl your own "best friend" after his relatives were murdered by some ghouls and the same ones almost killed him. So I got to work for the people who saved my life, and actually enjoy my summer. How was your summer?" I replied after the silence became heavy. I felt some satisfaction when both of them flinched.  
"Oh, Harry I am so sorry that I didn't owl you! Dumbledore said it wasn't safe to." replied Hermione.

"Since when does the Headmaster have any say in how **you** treat **your** best friend? I know that you aren't dumb, so you could've used something like a mailbox. I don't give two shits what Dumbledork wants or says is right. He left in that house with those people knowing how I was treated! Now I think that it would be a good idea if you left." Harry never raised his voice, but both of them cowered back at the icy fury that they could hear. They left, not knowing what to do to get their "friend" back.

Harry sighed. He had thought that they weren't his real friends, but to think something like that and have it confirmed were to different things. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he still hadn't moved back to a "normal" sleep schedule, not that he needed to sleep anymore.

Harry got woke up as the train was slowing down. He smirked, time to get this show on the road. He got dressed, but not in the normal school robes, no these had been custom made. Instead of the Gryffindor crest, he had his personal one. The inside was silver, the outside red. the trimming was green. It showed that he was more snake than lion, ever if he was both. The robes just screamed money and power to anyone who spoke the language. He couldn't wait for the Re-sorting, and wished that he had a camera so that he could take a picture of the Headmaster's face.

As Harry waited outside of the Great Hall, he didn't even start as a giant dog came out of his shadow. "Hello Baskerville. I guess that you were sent to give me my food. Can you take this to Alucard for me?" The dog called Baskerville nodded as he opened his mouth to give Harry the bag that he was carrying. Harry gave Baskerville a bundle of letters. The dog butted his and once then disappeared just as the door opened.

AN: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own!

The hall was silent as Harry walked down the space between the tables. Most of the Slytherins were sneering at him, but the ones he know were the leaders had a more spective look. The rest of the school was torn between intrigue and fear. The Gryffindorks were particularly horrified.

The teachers opted for blank faces, but their eyes said curiosity and maybe a little fear. When he sat down on the battered old stool, he said, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and addressed the rest of the school, "Mister Potter has requested a re-sorting. Carry on, Minerva." He nodded to his Deputy.

 _'I see that you are here again, Mister - or should that be Master - Potter. I always said you would be great in…'_

"Slytherin!" when the hat came up, it seemed the favored expression was fear and/or surprise. Harry just smirked and walked over to the Snake table. He sat down in between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore recovered the quickest and started the feast.

"So, Potter, what did you do this summer?" Malfoy asked, fishing for information.

"Oh, nothing much. Had a party when my "relatives" were killed, started working for the Hellsing Organization, found out that my mum was not a muggleborn and was adopted, and ended up coming into my creature inheritance. So, yeah, not much." Harry's smirk grow bigger as the Slytherins jaws dropped lower and lower.

"Your mum was not a muggle-born? What was she then?" asked a random 4th year asked.

"She is were I get my creature inheritance. She was half-kage okami." Harry said, taking enjoyment from their confusion.

"What is that?" asked another Snake.

"Deamon shadow wolf." he replied simply.

"What so are you part deamon?!" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, and part vampire. I was turned before my inheritance kicked in, and so when it did, I became a Shadow-Wolf-Vampire hybrid." Harry replied, as he reached into the shadows behind him to where he stashed the blood that had been delivered earlier. He pulled out a pack and pour it into a goblet.


End file.
